


Marshmallow

by vampireisthenewblack



Series: Say Something Else and Outtakes [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Anal Sex, Humour, M/M, SSE, Sethward, Slash, Spanking, spank!fic, twislash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward gets what's coming to him. Futuretake from Say Something Else. Slash, smut, spanking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fun (mostly) with the living SSE boys, inspired by rmhale and her desire to see Edward punished. She also did a bloody good job of pre-reading for me. This is set firmly in the SSEverse, but it's probably not necessary to have read SSE to enjoy it. Thanks kuroiBlackNightingale, as always, for your grammar expertise :D

"I thought you were kidding."

Seth lay face down on our bed, completely nude, the top half of his body raised on his elbows, his legs kicking lazily in the air. He shoved his hand into the cellophane bag in front of him and stuffed a few of it's contents into his mouth. "I was. Until I saw your face. Come on, have a marshmallow."

"You don't want to go out for dinner? It's your birthday. You want to stay here and eat marshmallows, naked, in bed?"

"Leah's going all out this weekend. That's all I need." He sighed. "Twenty-one. I don't feel any different, I don't see what the big deal is."

I sat down on the bed beside him and grabbed a marshmallow. "You're officially an adult. Don't you want to go and legally buy beer or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have school tomorrow."

"You are such an old man, Seth." I laughed, but it was true. Most college guys his age would have been out celebrating such a milestone. But true to character, he was being responsible, staying at home, getting an early night. I wasn't complaining. I liked that he was strong and constant, perhaps even a little staid. Predictable and safe.

Not reckless.

"Not as old as you." He grinned at me. "Now, are you gonna join me, or do I have to eat marshmallows naked in bed on my birthday all by myself?"

I peeled off my shirt. "This is just a cunning plan on your part to get me naked, isn't it?"

"Because I usually have to trick you into it," he said sarcastically. His eyes raked over me appreciatively as I stripped. "What did you do for your twenty-first?" he asked once I was lying beside him, mimicking his posture with a mouthful of squishy marshmallow.

"Mmfph. It was so long ago I can barely remember," I said melodramatically, but it was almost true. It was two lifetimes ago. "Dinner at home. Emmett and Jasper and I played some stupid game with Dad's twenty year old Scotch and a pack of cards. Sacrilege, apparently."

"You got drunk, huh?"

"Barely. Pathetic effort compared to the way they do it in England. Expect the lads will want to get you pissed when we go back in the summer."

Seth laughed. "Maybe we just don't mention it?"

"I dunno. It's only fair. They did it to me a couple of times. Alec was the ringleader of course."

He laughed again. "I can imagine that. Trying to pull you out of your shell."

I shoved him playfully. "I am not boring, thank you very much. Or I wasn't then. But it was always more entertaining watching the others drink. Alec on his twenty-first..." I shook my head, smiling at the memory. "I had to drag him home before he passed out in the pub."

Seth grabbed a handful of marshmallows and leaned slightly to the side, watching me intently. "Then what happened?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think happened?" I leaned towards him, as if I was about to share some juicy secret. "Actually, he passed out on me as soon as I got him upstairs." I pulled back and smirked. "I spanked him for it in the morning."

He stared at me for a few moments, but then laughed, relaxing his posture.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you." I watched him, unblinking.

His eyes flicked back to me, and they were wide. "Oh my god." He tried to fight a smile. "You guys really did that?"

I shrugged. "From time to time. He liked it." I fought the urge to wink.

"Oh my god." Seth wasn't shocked, maybe a little surprised, but I could hear in his voice, in the way he breathed, he was aroused. "Did, umm... did he ever spank you?"

It was my turn to be surprised. He blushed, and I touched his face, loving the heat of his skin. "Well...maybe once or twice." It wasn't unusual for us to discuss the physical aspects of my relationship with Alec. It may not have seemed normal for other people, but we were both comfortable with it.

"Holy shit..." His eyes flicked quickly down to my naked butt and back to my face. It was an unconscious gesture, I knew, but it told me what he was thinking. He shifted against the mattress.

I took a deep breath. "Do you wanna spank me, Seth? Put me over your knee and turn my ass red and hot? Hear me yelp every time you strike me?"

He blushed again, and his eyes searched my face for a reaction. I simply waited, saying nothing, trying to keep my face blank and neutral. I couldn't, and bit my lip to stop from grinning at him. He smiled. "Maybe...if you...do you? Oh my god..." He wriggled and laughed nervously. "Fuck. I'm hard."

"I'll take that as a yes. So you'd better get on with it, before I change my mind." I smirked at him.

He stared, wide eyed for a split second, then he moved fast, scattering marshmallows across the comforter as he wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me across his lap, twisting into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

He'd taken me by surprise, and I let out an embarrassing squeak before I finally came to rest, my torso across his slightly spread legs, my ass under his right hand, his hard cock pressing into my waist. I was unexpectedly comfortable. "Jesus, Seth." I was panting, and more than a little turned on myself. There was no way he wouldn't notice, either; my dick was up against his right leg.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice shaking as his hand moved softly over the cheeks of my ass. His other hand rested on the small of my back.

I nodded. "Yeah." I had that tingly sense of anticipation, waiting for the moment when he would lift his hand and then bring it down again.

"I don't know if I can do this, Edward."

"Yes, you can. Start slow. Hit me."

"Oh fuck." His hand moved in small circles over the lower part of my right cheek, then moved to the left. "God..." His hand left my skin for a moment, and I tensed, waiting, but then it came down gently again on the right. He grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed. "I just wanna fuck you..."

"Later. Don't tease me like this, Seth Clearwater, I swear to god—shit!"

He'd caught me off guard with the unexpected slap, though it was fairly light and my skin only tingled. "Jesus," he breathed.

"Do it again," I whispered.

His hand came down on my ass again, harder this time, and I jumped. "Fuck," I exhaled. Then he hit me on the left cheek, and I moaned and squirmed on his lap, grinding my now fully erect cock into his leg. He retaliated, shifting his hips and pushing his own erection firmly into my side. I felt a little moisture transfer onto my skin and felt the urge to taste him. I forgot all about it though, when his large hand came down again on my right cheek, and I flinched away from the pain. "Fuck," I gasped.

"Later." He echoed my earlier sentiment. There was a difference in his voice, a strength and firmness that hadn't been there when he first pulled me over his knees, and then the thought disappeared as another smarting blow came down, his large hand spanning both cheeks now. I groaned and squirmed as he smoothed his hand over the pain for a few moments, soothing it, before he pulled back and brought his hand down sharply on my ass again and I yelped. He rubbed his hand over the burn. "You okay, Edward?" he asked, his voice a little softer this time.

I nodded, breathing hard.

"Good." Another slap, the sound louder than before, the sting sharper. "You like this, Edward? I do too." His hand moved slowly over my ass. "You want more? Fuck, your ass is beautiful this colour. You sure you're okay?"

I nodded again. "God, yes. Please..." Another blow, harder this time, igniting my already hot flesh. I think I yelled, maybe I'd been yelling the whole time, my throat was sore. I didn't care though, grinding my hips against his leg to get more stimulation to my throbbing cock. His hand soothed my ass, and he pried my legs apart to get at my balls, softly cupping them in his hand for a moment before pulling his hand away and smacking me again. I whimpered and groaned, the pain and the pleasure blending until I found it difficult to differentiate.

Seth rubbed away the hurt and stroked my balls. I couldn't help the way my hips rocked against him, or the muffled moans that came from deep in my chest. I thought I might come all over his leg, and I didn't care.

"Really, babe?" he asked, and I realised I must have been thinking out loud. I nodded. He pulled his hand away for a moment, and then I grunted as he pushed a slick finger inside me. "Or do you want me to fuck you?"

I nodded again. "Please..."

He helped me off him and back onto the bed. I panted, on my elbows and knees with my forehead resting on the comforter. I could see stray marshmallows out of the corner of my eye, and for some reason I found it funny and began to laugh. The bed moved as Seth climbed on, and I felt his hand moving over my scorching flesh. Before I had registered that his hand had left my ass, a new searing blow sent tremors throughout my body.

"Last one," he said, wrapping long fingers around my sides and pressing his hips against my ass. His skin felt cool against my burning butt, and I pressed back against him as he slid his cock between my cheeks. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed this, babe." He pulled back, and I heard the rip of a condom being opened, the pump of the economy sized bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand being depressed, and I felt him at my entrance.

"Oh, Jesus," I groaned as he pushed slowly into me. "Fuck, yeah..." The last word was long, drawn out as he filled me completely. He leaned over, pressing his lips to my back in a soft kiss. His body, pressed close to my searing flesh, was a painfully divine reminder of the spanking. He rocked his hips gently, slowly, and I twisted and writhed, trying to get more movement.

Seth understood immediately and rose up on his knees. His hands slid down my sides to grip my hips, his thumbs sweeping over the still painful skin of my ass cheeks, prickling as he held me firmly and pulled almost all the way out. I moaned, and then he slid back in.

"Fuck, yes. That's it, more..."

He pulled out again, and when he pushed back inside, he let his hips slap against my sore ass.

"Ah, fuck! Jesus...more..."

Each thrust caused a yelping grunt to come from my throat and a demand for more, harder, faster... I was so close already, and every time his hip bones met my cheeks, coupled with his cock deep within me, rubbing all the right places, I got closer. He was getting there too, I could tell by the way he was breathing, the small noises he would make, and so I wrapped my hand around my dick and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

Seth slowed down, relaxed his grip on my hips, stroking my sore ass as he moved in and out of me. "One more?" he asked, his voice coming out as almost a groan.

"Oh, fuck, yeah..."

He pulled back, and a sharp crack filled the room just before he thrust back into me, hard. I yelped.

"Again..."

Crack. Sting. Thrust.

"Again!"

The electrifying pain of Seth's blows and the pleasure of having his cock deep inside me melded together and I screamed as I exploded out over my fingers in violent spurts. Seth gripped my hips and ass painfully, and he thrust into me again twice more, and with a loud groan, he came.

I collapsed, exhausted, right into the mess, and I couldn't have cared less. Seth almost fell onto me, but levered himself away and curled into my side. I turned my head to face him.

He had an uncertain look on his face, so I gave him a lazy smile.

"My hand hurts," he said, blushing.

"Yeah?" My voice was a little shaky. I was still trying to catch my breath. "Well. My ass hurts.  _All over._ "

Seth bit his lip and dropped his eyes. "This is my best birthday ever. I'm glad I didn't let you convince me to go out."

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Now can we get cleaned up? I think I have a marshmallow stuck to my dick."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
>  [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
